1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging apparatus and method and a console device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiographic imaging apparatus and method and a console device in which a problem of occurrence of a communication failure can be coped with suitably to continue radiographic imaging smoothly in a workflow.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A radiographic imaging apparatus or system, or X-ray imaging apparatus or system is known in the field of the medical diagnosis for imaging of a patient body by use of radiation or X-rays. The radiographic imaging apparatus includes a radiographic imaging device (apparatus) or X-ray imaging device (apparatus), and a console device or system terminal device. The radiographic imaging device detects (generates) a radiation image according to X-rays transmitted through the patient body or object. The console device communicates with the radiographic imaging device for transmitting various data and the radiation image.
A sensor panel or detection panel is incorporated in the radiographic imaging device, for example, a flat panel detector (FPD). Numerous pixels are arranged in the sensor panel and store charge upon receiving X-rays or radiation transmitted through the patient body. The sensor panel reads out the charge stored in the pixels, converts the charge into an image signal, and outputs a radiation image.
Well-known examples of the radiographic imaging device include an installed type and a portable type. The installed type is installed with a floor stand or patient table disposed in an examination room for radiographic imaging. The portable type has a portable housing and the sensor panel contained in the housing. The portable type of the radiographic imaging device is referred to as an electronic cassette for radiographic imaging. The electronic cassette as a mobile device can be carried to various locations in a hospital facility other than the examination room. For example, the electronic cassette is utilized for mobile imaging, namely, for imaging in a patient room for a patient who cannot walk to the examination room. Also, the electronic cassette may be used in various sites external to the hospital facility, for example, in a home of an elderly patient for home care services, in an emergency site of an accident or disaster where injury of a patient should be cared.
For the mobile imaging, a doctor, technician or operator positions the electronic cassette relative to the patient body, for example, sets the electronic cassette between the lying patient body and the bed, makes the patient hold the electronic cassette manually, or the like. Assuming that a cable is physically connected to the electronic cassette for communication with the console device, the cable is likely to obstruct smooth handling of the electronic cassette. In view of this problem, various ideas for wireless connection for the electronic cassette to the console device have been suggested, for example, in JP-A 2014-147789.
In general, a wireless access point (AP) is used for radio communication between wireless terminal devices. The wireless access point always generates a beacon or radio wave at a constant beacon interval, for example, 100 msec. The beacon is a signal for notifying the presence of the wireless access point to the wireless terminal devices located nearby. Even after establishing the communication link between the wireless terminal devices, the wireless access point continues generating the beacon.
The embodiments of JP-A 2014-147789 include a structure of an electronic cassette (sensor unit) having a function of the wireless access point. A radio communication unit of the electronic cassette transmits the beacon and functions as the wireless access point.
The electronic cassette is influenced by noise of radio waves because of an electronic device. Assuming that noise of radio waves occurs in image readout to converting charge of pixels into an image signal in the sensor panel, the noise is superimposed with a radiation image to create degradation in its image quality. The wireless access point always generates the beacon in the structure incorporated in the electronic cassette, so that the beacon may cause the degradation. In view of such a problem, JP-A 2014-147789 suggests detection of completion of the image readout before beaconing, and delay of the beaconing in the case of an incomplete state of the image readout.
The beaconing is regulated in a predetermined specific state among plural operational states of the electronic cassette which has the function of the wireless access point as disclosed in the embodiments of JP-A 2014-147789. For example, the beaconing is delayed assuming that the image readout is incomplete. However, a problem arises with the regulation of the beacon.
A difficulty occurs in reception of the beacon at a console device while the electronic cassette regulates the beaconing in the specific state. Even though no communication failure has occurred in the reception of the beacon during the regulation, false alert may be generated because of improper judgment of disconnection with the electronic cassette on the basis of a false communication failure. An operator becomes notified of the false alert of the communication failure by the console device.
Upon the occurrence of the alert after the communication failure in the console device, he or she must perform tasks unrelated to the radiographic imaging, such as responding to the alert, and checking a cause of the communication failure. It is likely to take waiting time to patients with objects to be imaged, to lower efficiency in the imaging remarkably specially during the operator's tasks for recovery after the alert.